Frequently, rather than viewing broadcast television content live, a television viewer will record the television program and view it at a later time using a digital video recorder (DVR). In addition to being able to watch the television programming at the viewer's convenience, the television viewer may fast forward through commercials. While the television viewer may see this as a benefit of recording the television content, advertisers that have purchased advertising time during the television program likely do not. A television service provider may have the ability to block fast forwarding of commercials, but such a block may annoy customers and negatively impact the user experience.